1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a folding drop leg for a trailer jack that rapidly extends the length of the trailer's original jack leg to reduce the time and distance required to support or to level a trailer frame when necessary.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous innovations for trailer supporting devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,020, Issued October 2011, to Henson, A trailer jack stand for supporting a trailer comprising: a pedestal stand, where stand attaches to a trailer jack, said stand includes a top connecting section and a pivoting section; a center mount pin, where the mount pin attaches the stand to the jack through the top connecting section; a locking pin, where the locking pin secures the mount pin into place; a platform, where the platform attaches to the bottom of the pivoting section; and a spring assembly, where the spring assembly includes a top pivot pin extending from the top connecting section, a stand pin extending from the pivoting section and a spring attached between the pivot pin and stand pin. The pivoting section is capable of pivoting between a retracted position and an extended position, wherein the extended position the stand supports the trailer.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,012, Issued September 2008, to Sease, A trailer with an improved jack stand to selectively allow the stand to rest on the ground with either a foot pedestal or a ground engaging roller.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,279, Issued January 2003, to Harkcom, A transporter for use in transporting a harvesting machine having a laterally movable tongue is disclosed wherein the transporter has a jack on the forward end thereof to be deployed during the loading process for improved stability. The jack includes components that lock the jack in place when a load is applied to the jack and unlocks the jack when that load is removed, allowing it to pivot to the rear to a transport position without manual intervention.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,475, issue September 1998, to Dick, A receiver hitch step attachment mounts to the existing receiver hitch of a pickup truck and supports a set of steps that are adjustable laterally and vertically. An auxiliary stabilizer leg is provided for engaging the ground beneath the attachment when the truck is parked in order to support the vehicle against rocking when weight is applied to the steps or when moving about in the camper.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,677, Issued February 1991, to Patterson, A support leg for trailer tongues which comprises an L-shaped ground support leg having a horizontal portion of square cross-section, a leg mounting bracket having a hollow cylindrical interior capped at one end and open at the other end with a circular cross-section of sufficient diameter to telescopically and rotatively receive the horizontal leg portion and terminating at its closed end in an internal leg-locking cavity of square cross-section, said internal cavity being adapted to telescoping receive said horizontal leg portion and restrain said horizontal leg portion against rotative movement, whereby said horizontal leg portion may be withdrawn from said internal leg locking cavity and rotate in said hollow cylindrical interior from a retracted to an extended position and vice versa and then telescopically inserted back into the internal cavity for locking engagement in the new position, a tension spring to resist telescoping disengagement of said leg horizontal portion from the internal leg locking cavity and a seal associated with the leg and the leg mounting bracket to effect an environmental seal.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,610, Issued May 1987, to Cofer, A jack stand or support for a trailer jack having a vertically extending housing and an extensible plunger telescopically contained by the depending end of the jack housing includes an upright member mounted on a flat base. A sleeve-like socket, in which the upper end of the upright member is telescopically received, is secured to the depending end of the jack plunger. The socket member is pivotally mounted in elongated slots formed in parallel strap jack stand to a stored travel position by rollers on the strap members contacting forwardly and rearwardly extending arcuate tracks, mounted on the jack housing, during retracting movement of the plunger into the housing.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,825, Issued December 1979, to Schwebke, A jack device for boat trailers and the like includes a bracket which is attached to the trailer frame or trailer bed. An extensible and retractable telescoping leg pivoted on the bracket and has a length greater than the radius of the trailer wheel. When the leg is swung downwardly from a transport position to a lowered position, and the trailer is then moved, the leg will be pivoted and extended to a vertical load supporting position to support the trailer so that the wheel is elevated above the ground surface. Conversely, when the leg is swung to the transport position, a spring telescopically retracts the leg in the lowered load supporting position. A foot member pivoted to the leg assures planar contact of the leg with the ground surface.
A EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,064, Issued October 1971, to Bennett, The invention pertains to a stabilizing jack structure for mobile vehicles and the like, in which two telescopically arranged members are interconnected by a lever-operated actuating mechanism which can be operated to vary the degree of telescopic engagement of said members. The upper end of said telescopic members is arranged for pivotal connection to the underside of a mobile vehicle, while the lower end of the members carries a ground-engaging member. The jack structure is swing able as a unit from a working position, wherein it extends vertically downwardly from the vehicle on which it is mounted up to a transport position wherein it is disposed parallel to and closely adjacent the bottom of the vehicle. The jack structure is arranged to be locked in each of its said positions on the vehicle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for trailer jacks have been provided here as examples and further in the Information Disclosure Statement provided that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.